Meadow of Mystery
by Daughter-of-Hecate
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are walking in Central Park when two stangely powerful demi-gods appear out of nowhere. who are these kids? and why are they here? Percy would like to know...


Two weeks ago we had come back from camp; I have only three days till school starts and Annabeth is leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss her I know I will but there's nothing I can do about it she needs to be with her father again and he lives in California. So I simply watch her as she talks smiling all the way while we walk through Central Park. I memorize everything about her like the way she laughs like silver bells in the wind and her beautiful golden curls that come just to her shoulders and falls perfectly around her face. The path we were walking on had just opened up into a small field when Annabeth stopped abruptly and stared into the space behind me she looked worried and maybe a little scared.

"Annabeth what-" she cut me off and clamped a hand over my mouth turning me around to look at the same time, and that's when I saw it, it being the giant Hydra lying asleep in the field. I turned to look at her again and then that's when the Hydra's eyes slowly opened.

The Hydra was awake, it was awake and it looked like it wanted to kill me. Now for most people is not a good thing but I am a demi-god so this sort of thing happens all the time, and anyway ever since my friend Nico had me take a little swim in the River Styx I've been sort of invincible. So this was no big deal for me but I was worried for Annabeth because she was a little bit more breakable than me.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her over to a large boulder and practically threw her on the ground behind it. While I pulled out my pen and uncapped it, which turned it into my sword Riptide, Annabeth sat behind me grumbling and whispering "The Savior of Olympus is hiding from a Hydra real nice Percy, really" I shot her an evil look and peered over the top of the rock to look out at the monster. The Hydra is like really big a lizard but with five heads and if that weren't enough the head in the middle breathes fire, unfortunately I speak from experience.

The Hydra looked smaller than I remembered but it still was pretty big, fast and let's just say that the Hydra was certainly not a stupid creature. I was prepared to charge the thing when I remembered that there was no way that I could kill it because, to kill the Hydra you have to cut all the heads off and burn the place where you cut them because if you don't they grow back with twice as many heads. But I had no way to burn them so this was very bad.

I was just about to tell Annabeth to run for it when a tree across the field erupted in bright white-hot flames and a young girl jumped out from the branches completely unscathed landing softly on her feet in the grass. She was in a crouched stance for only a second before she exploded in a whirlwind of yellow, gold and white. She held two whips, one in each hand made purely from light and fire. Her hands wielded them expertly hacking through each of the Hydra's heads burning its flesh in the process.

She had just sliced off the last one when a blonde haired boy who looked exactly her age came out from the woods at the edge of the meadow. The boy held a fantastically deadly silver sword that glowed a very eerie green gold. Before I could even register that he'd raised the sword the Hydra exploded in a cloud of yellow dust, which is something monsters tend to do when you defeat them.

They had defeated the Hydra those two kids who looked younger than me had defeated the Hydra when I couldn't. Annabeth and I stood up and as the creepy monster dust cleared I realized that they were staring at us their eyes questioning our very presence here. Quickly I capped Riptide turning it into a pen again and took Annabeth's hand practically dragging her with me as I walked toward the strange pair.

Once we were in earshot the girl spoke "you are half-bloods?" she asked us. Annabeth responded for me "Yes, my name is Annabeth Chase and my mother is Athena and this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon". She smiled at that her lips curling up as if she were laughing to herself at some sort of private joke. She looked at the boy next to her who had also looked at her before turning back to me. The boy touched the blade of his sword and it shrunk into a small charm in the shape of a sword that hung from a piece of leather around his wrist which the girl wore as well.

Simultaneously the girl's whips dissolved into the air around her before she stepped forward to greet me she held out her hand saying "Hello my name is Katrina Blackwater and this is my twin brother Jared. It is nice to meet you uncle."

**Okay so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so feel free to tell me your ideas and this is my first story so no flames please. -DaughterofHecate**


End file.
